


Endlessly (You Need Me)

by oblivilous



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, It's really minor, Like, M/M, Minor Character Death, even if it took me 5000 years, extreme fluff, maybe? - Freeform, mentions of Louis/Original Character, okay i really like this, whateves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oblivilous/pseuds/oblivilous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, Louis and Harry meet at this diner and they might have become best friends forever. Or the AU based off the song 'Endlessly' by the Cab where Harry is really smitten with Louis and Louis is better at hiding being smitten with Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endlessly (You Need Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like this, and the song was too adorable for me to not make it into something. I don't know why I bother I get emotional over my own work and this was super cute. There may be mistakes because I transferred this from my phone to my computer and it was a difficult process.  
> My tumblr is ropesanclanchors if anyone wants to check it out because I'm on there nonstop.

_'There's a shop down the street,_  
 _where they sell plastic rings,_  
 _for a quarter a piece, I swear it.’_

     Harry and Louis are out to eat with their families. It’s a nice diner with great food, and Harry would be whining about how long the food was taking if it hadn’t been for Louis. Harry stared at the other boy from across the diner, wishing he could go over there, show off some of his new big kid teeth, and just talk to the boy. He couldn’t though, his parents would frown at him for even going in the direction of a stranger. He pouts a little, before just giving up and coloring the picture on the kids menu.   
     Harry doesn’t know Louis watched him too. Louis really, _really_ likes Harry’s curly hair, and he wants a friend to play in their new pool with him, it gets really boring when Louis is out there alone. He sighs before picking up a chicken strip and taking tiny bites of it, his eyes occasionally looking over at Harry and even sometimes catching Harry looking back.

_'Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_  
 _not like gold in your dreams,_  
 _but I hope that you’ll still wear it.’_

     Louis’ family finishes first, and his mom takes Louis to the bathroom to wash his hands, and when he comes out, he notices the boy with curly hair is gone. He’s slightly disappointed, until he sees him over at the coin machines. So Louis asks his mom for a quarter and goes over to the machines. He approaches shyly, going all the way to the other end of it and putting his quarter in the machine that’ll give him a piece of bubblegum. The boy with the curly hair was in front of a machine that dispensed these little plastic rings. Louis giggled quietly before popping his piece of bubblegum in his mouth.  
     Harry looked over at Louis, and grinned from ear to ear when he saw the boy giggle. He liked the sound of Louis’ giggle and would do anything to hear it again. So he twirls the ring in his hand a little before holding it out to Louis, giving him a look that says ‘please take it I really want to see you smile’, or something that Harry hopes looks similar to it. Louis nods and holds his finger out, and it occurs to Harry that Louis wants **him** to put it on Louis. So he laughs and slides the ring on the boy, who giggled again and grins. “I’m Louis, and I like your hair,” Louis says finally, reaching up to pat Harry’s curls. “I’m Harry! Do you want to be my friend?” Harry asks, and he sees Louis nod eagerly. And then both of their moms are over there asking why it’s taking so long, and they see their boys all giggly and friendly, and so the mothers promised to arrange plenty of play dates.

_'Yeah, the ink may stain my skin,_  
 _and my jeans may all be ripped.’_

     Harry and Louis were practically inseparable after that day, even still, years later. They did everything together. Louis was there for Harry for girlfriend after girlfriend. Harry was there for Louis when his sister passed away, which Harry could tell made Louis a bit different. He was angry with the world. He decorated his body with tattoos and he just didn’t have the same energy he used to. But Harry knew Louis was still wonderful, giggly, perfect Louis. Louis was strong, and Harry admired him so much.   
Harry gave up on girls eventually, he realized that his relationships just didn’t work out because he just wasn’t interested in girls _that_ way. Harry also realized that he really had only been interested in Louis all these years. Louis however, just never expressed if he was interested in anyone, but Harry never pushed him. Harry never questioned him, Harry just wanted Louis to end up happy.

_'I'm not perfect, but I swear,_  
 _I’m perfect for you.’_

     Louis had a secret. He kept it a secret not because he was afraid of it, but because he was afraid of who will find it out. Louis went through the process of getting stabbed repeatedly by a metaphorical knife each time Harry had a girlfriend. Louis didn’t know why at first, he assumed it was because he was jealous that Harry might end up caring more about them than Louis, but he finally became aware that it was because Louis wanted to be the girls with Harry. He wanted to hold Harry’s hand, and kiss Harry’s lips, and text him goodnight. He wanted Harry in the most innocent way.

_'And there's no guarantee,_  
 _that this will be easy._  
 _It’s not a miracle you need, believe me.’_

     Sometimes, things in Louis’ life got really rough. And sometimes on those days Harry would get woken up at 3 am to the sound of the phone ringing and then he’d hear Louis crying on the other end of the line. He’d sit there and listen to Louis curse the world and apologize for any little thing Louis thought he did wrong. Harry stayed up with him, reminding Louis of all of the greater things in the world and sometimes they’d be awake until dawn, and Louis fell asleep on the other line. And on those times it was so hard for Harry to hang up because he just wanted to be there with Louis, to hold him and fall asleep beside him to the sound of his voice. Sometimes Louis just wished for something beyond his power, and Harry knew Louis didn’t really need a miracle, Louis just wanted someone to love him.

_'Yeah, I'm no angel, I'm just me,_  
 _but I will love you endlessly.’_

     Louis got a boyfriend, and Harry hated him more than anything. He didn’t treat Louis how he deserved. Louis deserved the world, and all his boyfriend did was flaunt him around and use him like an object. They had been dating three months before Harry got sick of him and confronted Louis about it, who agreed that he wanted out of the relationship, but he didn’t know how to handle it. Harry agreed to let Louis handle it though because Louis insisted he’d do it soon. So Harry had to sit by day by day and wait for this soon to come and bring Harry a Louis that would waltz through his door with a huge grin and a mischievous look in his eyes, ready for a dumb adventure with his best friend. That was something Harry wanted more than anything. Well “ ** _soon_** ” was apparently another 3 months in Louis’ world. 6 months in and Louis still hadn’t left the guy, and it was starting to screw with Louis’ emotional being even more than before. He tended to snap more at Harry and he was always more suspicious and secretive.

_'Wings aren't what you need, you need me.'_

     So it was a huge surprise when Louis shows up at Harry’s place one day at two AM crying about his breakup. Louis refused to tell Harry why he was so upset about something that was supposed to be a huge relief, but Harry accepted it anyways and held Louis close and let Louis fall asleep in his arms. That was the point in time he was convinced he was never going to be able to let Louis get away from him. He also had a sneaking suspicion that Louis sort of maybe needed Harry too. With that thought on Harry’s mind he had fallen asleep, arms still protectively wrapped around the smaller boy. The next day when Harry woke up, he noticed he was alone and he tried his hardest to ignore the overwhelming disappointment building up in him.

_'There's a house on the hill,_  
 _with a view of the town,_  
 _and I know how you adore it.’_

     There was no other place greater than this house that a old friend of Harry’s and Louis’ had grown up in. It had a wonderful view of their quiet, small town. Harry had always liked the spacious rooms, but Louis just loved everything about it. He loved looking out at the city, he loved the secret passages, he especially loved the view, and he’d spend the hours in the night staring out the window from the window seat instead of sleeping like their friend. Sometimes when they were both there, Harry would stay up with him and he ended up spending more time watching Louis than watching the sky change. Those were some of both Harry’s and Louis’ best days, because they could be so consumed with each other without even speaking a word. When their friend sometimes woke up in the night when both boys were there, he would smile at the two boys and he had a sense that one day those two were going to be so in love.

_'So I'll work everyday,_  
 _through the sun, and the rain,_  
 _until I can afford it.’_

     The boys eventually decided that they were so close and they were around each other so much that they should just get their own place together to save them from a hassle. Harry comes in through Louis’ door all excited one day and he’s holding a piece of paper. “Lou, _Lou_! Guess what?” And Louis kind of laughs a little because Harry is practically bouncing on his toes and Harry glares at him because Louis needs to answer his exciting news instead of sit there and giggle like a precious child. “Okay, _fine Harry_ , what?” Louis finally says when Harry’s glare becomes too fucking cute for Louis to handle and he just wants to kiss that stupid pout off Harry but he can’t so the next best thing naturally is to make him stop making that face. “I got us Liam’s old place!” Harry cheers and Louis looks at him kind of shocked because that’s Louis’ favorite place on earth and how the hell did Harry afford it and why the hell didn’t Louis have to help pay for it. Then Louis remembers that Harry has a wealthy grandfather that he works for and Harry had even told Louis he had been saving up for something. “You sneaky bastard!” Louis says finally after a few minutes and he tackles Harry in a bone crushing hug. “That place is expensive Harry, I can’t let you pay for it yourself!” Harry kind of smirks at Louis before he pulls the keys out of his pocket and says, “Too bad I already did babe.”

_'Yeah, your friends may think I'm crazy,_  
 _cause they can only see,_  
 _I’m not perfect, but I swear, I’m perfect for you.’_

     Harry and Louis get into their new place and Louis practically runs into the room with the window seat and throwing his stuff down. “Mine!” He calls out to Harry and he hears his voice echoing, and he knows Harry heard him because he hears Harry’s chuckle coming from somewhere and he hears an ‘I know!’ follow the chuckle. Once they get settled in they decide to have a party of sorts to celebrate. Harry insists that he only wants Liam there, and Louis only invites two of his friends: Zayn and Niall. About halfway into the party Louis goes out to get them take-out and everyone else just kind of relaxes on the couch until Zayn flicks off the TV and turns to Harry. If Harry was completely honest, he’d admit he was afraid of Zayn, he was edgier and a bit more dangerous (a lot more dangerous) than Louis. “So Harry,” Zayn begins, and Niall sits up a little and turns his attention to the conversation, which makes Harry think they planned on discussing whatever Zayn was about to say together. “You did all of this,” Zayn gestures around the room, “Just to make Louis happy? You’re insane, Harry.” Zayn finishes, and Liam just gives Harry this shit-eating grin because he knows it’s always been so much more than that. Harry feels his face warming up and he buries his face into his hands while mumbling something along the lines of, “he means a lot to me.” Zayn and Niall both laugh. “Speak up mate, we all know you guys fucking adore each other.” Harry lifts his crimson face out of his hands and gently punches Niall’s shoulder. “It’s true mate, Louis won’t shut up about you, and if you don’t ask him out soon I’m going to explode.” Zayn says and rolls his eyes. That seems to be the end of that conversation because Louis comes back and they laugh and joke like five friends that had known each other their whole lives (considering 3 out of 5 actually have).   
  
 _‘Ink may stain my skin,_  
 _and my jeans may all be ripped._  
 _I’m not perfect, but I swear I’m perfect for you.’_

     Louis and Harry had been living in their new home for 2 months, and for the first time in a long time, Louis comes into Harry’s room in tears. Harry at first is confused about what has Louis so upset, but then he realizes that it’s the anniversary of his sisters death. Harry thinks Louis wants to cuddle or just cry on Harry, but instead he stays silent as he gently takes Harry’s hand and tugs him out of his bed and towards Louis’ room, and more importantly the window seat. They both settle in and Harry’s heart breaks as he watches Louis silently cry. “Harry,” Louis finally croaks out. Harry nods to acknowledge that he heard the boy. “I-I just… A-am I good enough for you Harry?” Louis manages to choke out. Harry is completely taken back by this because it’s the last thing Harry expects Louis to ask and Harry’s heart breaks even more. “What do you mean Lou? Of course you are, why do you think you aren’t?” Harry asks. He’s genuinely confused about why Louis suddenly thinks so lowly of himself and Harry doesn’t like it at all because Louis is basically the most wonderful thing ever. “I, uh. I…um… I just guess that these, uh, tattoos and-and fuck Harry you’re just so incredible because you’ve done so much for me and I’ve given you nothing in return and I just feel really bad about it sometimes and I-” Louis is cut off by Harry’s lips on his and Louis wouldn’t have hesitated to kiss back if the kiss hadn’t caught him off guard. “My God, Louis, if you only knew how much you’ve done for me. You’re wonderful Louis, you’re perfect.”

_'There's a shop down the street,_  
 _where they sell plastic rings,_  
 _for a quarter a piece, I swear it.’_

     After that night, things changed a lot. Louis was happier than he had been in forever, and Harry was on cloud nine. Louis was shy when they kissed that night, but now Louis sometimes just appeared by Harry and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and sometimes on the lips. They didn’t really go beyond cuddling and kissing all that much, but Harry assumed it was because Louis had such a terrible relationship before him, and well, they technically weren’t in a relationship yet.   
     But Harry’s really excited because he’s taking Louis out somewhere ‘special’ and he’s really excited about it because they hadn’t even gone there since the first time they met, and Harry’s surprised because they owe that place a huge thank you for where it got the two boys all these years later. The best part about it, was that the place hadn’t changed one bit. It was like they kept the place the same just for Harry and Louis. They even had the same waitress (who recognized the both of them, imagine that). Harry didn’t think once about his food this time, because instead of the boy with feathery hair sitting all the way across the room to distract him, he had the boy with feathery hair sitting right across from him and he felt like he was the happiest boy alive right now.

_'Yeah, I know that it's cheap,_  
 _not like gold in your dreams,_  
 _but I hope that you’ll still wear it.’_

     The food tastes the same, if not even better than the first time they were here, and they both have such a good time that they don’t really plan on leaving right after they eat. They really just plan on going when Louis announces he has to use the restroom, and Harry agrees and pays for their food before heading over to the machines. He crouches down and buys this weird butterfly shaped charm for a little girl who couldn’t get a quarter from her mom. The mom smiles at him gratefully before ushering the girl out and Harry turns his attention to this one machine in particular.  
     Louis comes out of the restroom a couple minutes later and he grins at the sight in front of him. He feels his pockets in hopes of having what he needs, and he quietly exchanges a dollar for 4 quarters at the counter when he doesn’t. He sneaks over to the other end of the machine and buys himself a piece a bubblegum, coincidentally the same color (not that Louis actually remembered, psh, totally not) and he pops it in his mouth. He clears his throat to get Harry’s attention and Harry smiles at him somewhat shyly. Louis smiles back at him. “I’m Louis, and I like your hair,” Louis says with a giggle, stretching his arm up to pat the taller boys curls. Harry’s now grinning from ear to ear as he pulls out the little plastic ring the machine dispenses and holds it out to Louis. He's so happy Louis actually remembers how their friendship started. “I’m Harry. Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Harry takes it that it's a yes when Louis presses his lips to Harry's and the whole diner has turned to _aww_ at the couple, and yeah, Harry really loves this place.


End file.
